A Wake-Up Call to Cherish
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Prequel to A Rare Bonding Moment. We see Bumblebee as a youngling and how he get's Optimus Prime to play with him. Rated T For mentions of death. A whole lot of tickles are included. Cover art done by BBPRIMEFAN101 as a request.


**(Here is another transformer/tickle story for you guys. Bumblebee and Optimus Prime belong to Hasbro, all credit goes to them.)**

* * *

**A Wake-Up Call To Cherish**

* * *

It was night-time on the planet of Cybertron. The halls of Iacon were silent for all the Autobots inside were in stasis, resting for the day ahead. After a day of fighting off the Decepticons from advancing further to the base, the Autobots were exhausted, but not as much as Optimus Prime. Even though he had his hardships of being a leader, he also had some hardships of being a surrogate father to a youngling named Bumblebee. The youngling was found as a sparkling, lying underneath his mothers lifeless body during a search and rescue in one of Cybertrons cities. Optimus had found him after seeing movement under the dead femme's body, where Bumblebee was pushing and squirming to free himself.

Ever since that day, Optimus had vowed to take care of the sparkling and raise him as his own. But that in return made Bumblebee a target for the Decepticons, as that he was Prime's weakness which lead to several captures but all which ended with Bumblebee being rescued. That, and the fact that the growing child needed some one to play with him. That job was left to Sunstreaker and his twin brother Sideswpie, Jazz, Ironhide, and Optimus Prime himself. Play times were almost enough to tire the poor leader out, but he enjoyed being around Bumblebee because the youngling reminded Optimus as to why he had to lead the Autobots. Bumblebee represented the innocence, peace, and happiness that used to exist on Cybertron, but now that the Decepticons threaten to destroy all of that, Optimus had to stop the Decepticon war lord and bring peace back to Cybertron.

Now, in his quarters, Optimus Prime slept peacefully by himself. Unaware that a small child opened up the door leading to his room and crept inside to the berth. He hoped up onto Prime's back plate and began shaking the leaders shoulders, stirring Optimus awake.

"Daddy! Wake up, wake up!" Bumblebee giggled.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing up? It's very late. Go back to your quarters and return to stasis." Optimus tried to sound stern, but Bumblebee's big smile and cute face made it impossible.

"But I can't. The city is awake, the sky is awake, and my processor is awake. So I am awake and there is nothing that can put me back to sleep unless some one plays with me, so we have to play. So, play with me, Daddy." Bumblebee said as he lay himself on Prime's back plate, and Optimus couldn't help but laugh. It always made Optimus giggle when Bumblebee called him 'Daddy', even though he wasn't his real father.

"Go play by yourself and let me sleep." Optius chuckled as he turned himself on his side to make Bumblebee slide off and land gently on the birth, then he turned back onto his stomach and went back to stasis.

"C'mon, Daddy, wake up and play with me!" Bumblebee giggled, as he got back onto the leaders back, but then one foot slipped and he tried to pull himself back up, his little foot caressing Optimus's side.

"Aha! No. No, no, no, no. Bumblebee, don't do that. You are tickling me." Optimus giggled and Bumblebee smiled when he heard the word 'tickling'. The youngling had never known that Optimus was ticklish, and to hear him say that was enough to make Bumblebee come up with a great idea. As he held on to Prime's back, his tiny arms reached down and his tiny digits began tickling the Prime's side.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! Bumblebee, stop it! No, Autobots do not tickle each other, No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! I can't stand being tickled! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Optimus laughed as he squirmed and twisted around on his berth, rolling on to his back plate in the process and Bumblebee started to tickle Optimus's belly, and Optimus exploded in giggles and hysterical laughter. "AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NOT THERE! NOT THERE! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

"Having fun, Daddy?" Bumblebee giggled, using his hands to tickle him like crazy.

Optimus begged and screamed for Bumblebee to stop, but it was not going to be easy for the youngling didn't listen and kept up the tickle torture.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-kay! You asked for it, you little rascal!" Opitmus Prime laughed as he sat up, making Bumblebee stop tickling him and fall safely into the red and blue mechs lap as Optimus quickly grabbed the giggling and squealing youngling. "Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine! I'm going to tickle you!" Optimus smiled as he used one hand to hold Bumblebee in place, and used his free hand to tickle Bumblebee's ticklish belly.

"AHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO TICKLES! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Bumblebee squealed in delight and laughed out loud as the huge, blue digits wiggled, poked, and squeezed his little tummy, the tickling sensation at its highest. "AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! DADDY! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Bumblebee laughed as he tried to push away the hand that was tickling him, but was unsuccessful as Prime's hand simply brushed it away. Then the hand that held Bumblebee in place took hold of Bumblebee's arm and held it up, and Optimus began using his free hand to tickle Bumblebee's exposed arm joint. "AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Was all Bumblebee could say, for the tickling was spreading through out his body.

"It's tickle time for my little Bee! Yes, it is! Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle! Bumblebee is getting a big tickle from his Daddy! Yes, he is! Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle tickle tickle tickle! Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo, Bumblebee! The Tickle King is going to tickle you forever! Tickle tickle tickle! Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!" Optimus cooed as he teased his little youngling, his digits tickling Bumblebee everywhere, tickling his feet, his sides, his neck, and his arm joints. It was a good thing that none of the other Autobots woke up and investigated, since Optimus didn't want his reputation ruined.

After about an hour of this adorable tickle fight, Optimus finally stopped and Bumblebee sighed in relief and let his body drop in his adoptive father's arms. Optimus just chuckled as he hugged the little mech, warmly and lovingly, and to make it even more adorable Bumblebee shakily lifted his arms and wrapped them around Prime's neck, still giggling because of the ticklish sensation still racing through his circuitry.

"You feeling tired, now?"Optimus asked playfully.

"Yeah. Can I sleep with you, Daddy? I feel worn out." Bumblebee smiled happily and sleepily, and Optimus laughed and said it was okay. As the leader lay back down on the berth, Bumblebee nestled himself in the center of Prime's chest, just above where the Matrix of Leadership was kept. Optimus smiled one last time as his warm, protective arms wrapped themselves around Bumblebee, the little one falling asleep almost at once.

"Good night, my little Bumblebee." Optimus spoke quietly, his voice calm, fatherly and loving as he too fell asleep. For the entire night, the two Autobots lay asleep in a peaceful embrace, their love for each other as pure as the stars above the planet of Cybertron, and as loving as a true father and son relationship.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(I think I killed myself with all the tickling I put into the story, but I died and gone to tickle heaven and I loved it. Anyhow, leave a comment and tell me what you think, nicely. I hope you loved as much as I did. Up next, A True Father Figure, For A Special Little Girl.)**


End file.
